Naruto's Changed Life
by Dancing Lion
Summary: Ketika beradu jurus dengan Obito di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, Naruto malah terlempar ke dunia lain yang dipenuhi oleh penyihir. Dirinya kemudian ditemukan dan dirawat oleh seorang perempuan berambut putih pendek. Dari sinilah, kehidupan Naruto shinobi akan berubah.


**Title:**

_Naruto's Changed Life_

**Rate: M**

**Summary:**

_Ketika beradu jurus dengan Obito di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, Naruto malah terlempar ke dunia lain yang dipenuhi oleh penyihir. Dirinya kemudian ditemukan dan dirawat oleh seorang perempuan berambut putih pendek. Dari sinilah, kehidupan Naruto shinobi akan berubah._

**Disclaimer:**

_Semua unsur dan character anime yang ada di sini bukan milik Saya. Saya hanya memiliki fic ini_

**Warning:**

Alternate Universe, OOC, ada OC, single pairing

**Pair:**

Naruto x ?

**.**

**.**

"Narutoo" – percakapan normal

'Narutoo' – berbicara di dalam hati

**Rasengan **– nama jurus

**_"_****_Narutoo"_** – ucapan bijuu/monster/naga

**_'_****_Narutoo'_** – pikiran bijuu/monster/naga

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke telah kelelahan melawan Obito yang sudah berubah menjadi jinchuriki Juubi. Namun, jika kita lihat secara baik-baik, Obito juga tidak berada dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya penuh luka di sana-sini karena dihajar oleh Naruto dan Sasuke dengan menggunakan **Senjutsu **mereka. Menyadari kalau peluangnya untuk mengalahkan mereka berdua kecil, Obito pun segera mengusulkan sesuatu.

"Uzumaki Naruto...Uchiha Sasuke..." ucap Obito memanggil kedua lawannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam saja tanpa merespon ucapan Obito. Kedua mata mereka tetap fokus melihat ke arah Obito. Mereka waspada kalau dia akan melancarkan serangan tak terduga.

"Aku sadar kalau ternyata perang konyol ini hanya akan membawa kebinasaan. Aku baru sadar kalau impian konyolku ini hanya akan menyeret lebih banyak korban ke dalam lembah kematian. Oleh karena itu, marilah kita hentikan perang ini. Aku akan menjadi sekutu kalian untuk mengalahkan Uchiha Madara dan juga tangan kanannya, Black Zetsu," ucap Obito.

"Kau tadi melihatnya sendiri kan kalau dia juga berniat menguasai dunia ini dengan cara yang sama, yaitu melalui **Tsuki no Me Keikaku**. Dia berusaha memanfaatkanku **rinnegan**-ku untuk menghidupkannya sendiri, lalu dia akan mengambil mataku ini dan menggunakannya untuk menyerap kekuatan Juubi untuk dapat merealisasikan proyek tersebut."

Naruto dan Sasuke masih diam tak menanggapi ucapan Obito. Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya tanda dia tak percaya dengan ucapan Obito. Sementara Naruto segera mengaktifkan **Senjutsu**-nya untuk dapat mendeteksi apakah Obito mempunyai niatan buruk atau tidak. Namun, setelah dia melakukannya, dia tidak merasakan niatan buruk dari Obito. Itu artinya Obito benar-benar ingin membantu Naruto dan Sasuke untuk mengalahkan Uchiha Madara.

Melihat reaksi dari kedua lawan bicaranya yang nampaknya masih curiga dengannya, Obito pun melanjutkan ucapannya, "setelah Madara dan Black Zetsu berhasil kita kalahkan, aku akan membebaskan para bijuu dari dalam tubuhku, lalu dengan tenaga yang tersisa, aku akan menebus seluruh kesalahanku yang telah kuperbuat saat ini. Aku tidak akan mencoba untuk melarikan diri!"

Sekali lagi Naruto tidak merasakan energi negatif dari ucapan Obito. Demikian juga dengan Sasuke yang tidak menangkap gerak-gerik dan raut muka yang mencurigakan dari orang yang sebelumnya dikenal selalu memakai topeng tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku setuju untuk beraliansi denganmu, Obito. Aku harap ucapanmu dapat dipegang!" ucap Naruto. "Bagaimana denganmu, Teme?"

"Aku sih setuju-setuju saja, Dobe. Lagipula sedari tadi aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan darinya," timpal Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Obito, mohon bantuannya ya," pinta Naruto.

"Tentu saja, Naruto. Dengan kekuatan **yin and yang release**-ku, aku bisa membunuh Madara yang saat ini berada dalam keadaan **Edo Tensei** dengan mudah," ucap Obito.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Obito pun melesat ke arah Madara yang saat ini tengah terkekang oleh jurus Hashirama. Melihat Naruto dan Sasuke berada bersama dengan Obito, para anggota pasukan aliansi shinobi pun terkaget-kaget, begitu juga dengan para Hokage dan kelima kage dari pasukan aliansi shinobi.

Kembali lagi ke Naruto, Sasuke, dan Obito. Saat ini mereka bertiga telah berhasil mengalahkan Madara dengan mudah. Obito lalu berjalan mendekati nenek moyang klan Uchiha itu sambil membuat tongkat hitam dengan tangan kanannya. Kedua matanya lalu memandang rendah sang uchiha yang umurnya kira-kira sudah 100 tahun tersebut.

"Uchiha Madara, kini waktumu sudah habis. Sudah saatnya kau kembali ke dalam liang kuburmu. Kuakui ini kesalahanku sehingga kau bisa bangkit kembali ke dunia ini. Sekarang, aku akan membuatmu tidur nyenyak untuk selama-lamanya," ucap Obito yang hendak menghajar Madara dengan tongkat hitamnya. Namun, sebelum dia berhasil melakukannya, muncul Black Zetsu menyerang Obito. Namun, Obito dengan mudahnya dapat menghindari serangan tersebut, membuat baik Madara atau Black Zetsu terkejut melihat Obito bisa menjadi sekuat ini.

"Uchiha Madara...Black Zetsu...Aku sudah tahu siapa kalian sebenarnya. Aku tahu kalau kalian hanya membuatku sebagai pion kalian. Kalian pikir aku akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Heh...Tidak akan pernah!" seru Obito sambil mengeluarkan sebuat bola mata dengan pola seperti riak air. Madara dan Black Zetsu pun semakin terkejut dibuatnya.

"I-itu, **rinnegan**," ucap Madara yang sedikit tergagap karena terkejut.

Dengan cekatan, Obito langsung mencongkel mata **sharingan **kanannya dan menggantinya dengan mata **rinnegan**. Melihat hal ini, Black Zetsu langsung melesat ke arah Obito untuk bisa menguasai pemuda itu. Namun, Obito berhasil menusuknya dengan menggunakan batangan hitam tajam yang dia buat dengan kekuatannya.

"K-kau!" geram Black Zetsu yang tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya karena perbuatan Obito.

Dengan cepat, Obito segera merapal rangkaian segel dengan cepat untuk membuat sebuah jurus.

"**Black Cube Technique: Crush!**" seru Obito sambil menyentuh tubuh Black Zetsu dengan tangan kedua tangannya. "Jurus ini adalah jurus yang kuciptakan khusus untuk menghancurkanmu, Zetsu. Kau kira aku tidak tahu siapa kau? Secara diam-diam, aku terus melakukan penelitian untuk bisa mengalahkanmu suatu saat nanti. Untung saja, aku berhasil menciptakan jurus penyegel ini. Yah, walaupun jurus ini hanya dapat digunakan satu kali saja, itu tak masalah. Sekarang hancurlah, makhluk hitam rendahan!"

"Kau! Akan kuingat kau, Obito. Aku akan-TIDAAAK!" ucapan Black Zetsu terpotong karena dirinya sekarang telah terkurung ke dalam sebuah kubus berwarna hitam. Kubus tersebut lalu menciut sebelum akhirnya hancur menjadi butiran-butiran kecil. Tentu saja kubus tersebut hancur beserta dengan target yang terkurung di dalamnya, yaitu Black Zetsu. Ya, Obito telah membunuh Black Zetsu dengan tekniknya itu.

Obito sekarang melirik ke arah Madara yang sudah tak tergeletak tak berdaya. Dirinya lalu mengangkat tongkat hitamnya dan memposisikannya tepat di atas kepala Madara.

"Apakah ada kata-kata terakhir, Uchiha Madara?" tanya Obito.

Namun, yang ditanya tidak menjawab, melainkan memandang tajam ke arah si penanya, lalu mengumpat, "Grrr...Berani-beraninya kau melakukan hal ini kepadaku, Obito! Aku pasti akan dapat memenggal kepalamu, Obito!"

Obito hanya tersenyum mengejek ke arah Madara, lalu berkata, "sudah tak berdaya dan mau mati pun masih bisa mengancam. Baiklah, aku anggap kau tidak memiliki kata-kata terakhir. Jadi, sampai jumpa, kakek tua bau tanah!"

Obito langsung memukulkan tongkat hitamnya ke kepala Madara, membunuhnya pada saat itu juga. Setelah Obito berhasil membunuh Madara, serta menyegel Black Zetsu, dirinya lalu datang menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Naruto, Sasuke. Tanpa kalian berdua, aku pasti tidak akan mampu melumpuhkan si Madara itu. Dia memiliki sejuta trik licik di dalam otaknya," ucap Obito berterima kasih kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sama-sama, Obito. Malahan kita aliansi shinobi yang harusnya berterima kasih kepadamu. Jika saja kau tak berbalik jalan, pasti kita akan kesulitan untuk melawan Madara dan Zetsu," balas Naruto. "Oh ya. Kau beneran akan melepaskan para bijuu kan?"

"Tentu saja, Naruto. Aku akan menepati janjiku."

Obito pun merapal beberapa segel dan kemudian tubuhnya diselimuti cahaya putih. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah para bijuu dari Shukaku hingga Gyuki dari tubuh teman lama Kakashi itu.

Naruto pun senang melihat Obito menepati janjinya, dia pun langsung berlari menghampiri para bijuu diikuti oleh Sasuke. Namun sayangnya, mereka tidak menyadari adanya sebuah seringaian licik di belakang mereka.

**_"_****_Gaki! Mereka semua belum mendapatkan kekuatan mereka sepenuhnya!"_** seru Kurama memperingatkan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, Kurama?" tanya Naruto heran.

**_"_****_Bocah Uchiha itu nampaknya masih mengekang sebagian kekuatan mereka"_** jawab Kurama.

**_"_****_Itu benar, Naruto. Dia hanya melepaskan sebagian dari kekuatan kami. Sementara sisanya masih dia kekang di dalam tubuhnya"_** ucap Matatabi yang diikuti oleh anggukan Gyuki.

**_"_****_Ya itu benar!"_** seru Shukaku, Saiken, Kokuo, Chomei, Son Goku, dan Isobu membenarkan ucapan Matatabi.

Naruto yang mendengar keluhan para bijuu pun langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah Obito dan berniat untuk memintanya melepaskan kekuatan para bijuu sepenuhnya. Namun, sebelum Naruto melakukannya, sebuah bola berwarna hitam melesat ke arah Naruto

BUUM

Bola hitam itu menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar. Beruntung saja Sasuke yang kebetulan melihat bola hitam tersebut segera mengaktifkan **Susano'o**-nya untuk melindungi Naruto. Naruto yang tahu bahwa bola hitam Obito tersebut hanya bisa ditangkis dengan **senjutsu **segera mengalirkan energi alam ke **Susano'o **Sasuke. Hasilnya ledakan tersebut berhasil ditangkis oleh mereka walaupun **Susano'o **Sasuke mengalami retak parah.

"Obito apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit membentak kepada si pelaku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Obito.

"Heh...Tentu saja aku hendak memusnahkan kalian berdua, lalu aku akan menjadi raja di dunia ini," ucap Obito sambil memandang rendah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang...kau hendak...kembali merealisasikan rencana **Tsuki no Me Keikaku**..." tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit terengah-engah sehabis menahan ledakan dari serangan Obito.

"Tidak, Uchiha Muda. Aku sudah tidak tertarik dengan rencana bodoh itu. Kali ini, aku benar-benar ingin menaklukkan seisi dunia ini dan menjadi penguasa tunggal di dunia ini," jawab Obito. "Nah, kau ini kan Uchiha. Seharusnya sekarang kau ada di sampingku dan membantuku, bukan si Uzumaki itu."

"Heh...Aku tidak mau mengikutimu lagi, Obito. Mata hatiku kini telah terbuka lebar. Aku tak mau lagi membuang teman-temanku demi ambisi egois seperti milikmu! Aku akan melindungi mereka semua dengan seluruh kekuatanku. Aku akan melakukan apapun supaya mereka semua aman, meskipun harus dengan mengalahkan sesama Uchiha!" tegas Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah kepadaku kalian berdua. Akan kumusnahkan kalian dengan cepat!" seru Obito sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

Melihat Obito yang telah siap bertarung, Naruto menatap para bijuu dan berkata, "Minna, aku berjanji bahwa aku akan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan kalian dari tubuh Obito sehingga kalian bisa bebas sepenuhnya."

**_"_****_Terima kasih, Naruto-kun,"_** ujar Matatabi sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

**_"_****_Minna, tunggu apalagi. Ayo kita berikan kekuatan kita kepada Naruto supaya dia bisa mengalahkan bocah kurang ajar itu!"_** seru Gyuki kepada teman-temannya.

**_"_****_Ya!"_** balas para bijuu lainnya. Kedelapan bijuu itu pun minus Kurama itu pun segera menyatukan telapak tangannya dan menyuruh Naruto untuk menempelkan tinjunya pada telapak tangan mereka. Segera setelah Naruto melakukannya, dia merasakan kekuatan delapan bijuu itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ya, kini Naruto telah menjadi jinchuriki dari kesembilan bijuu.

'Minna, terima kasih. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kekuatan kalian!' batin Naruto. Dia kemudian menepuk pundak Sasuke, lalu berkata kepadanya, "Teme, ayo kita kalahkan dia."

Sejenak, Sasuke merasakan aliran energi dari Naruto memasuki tubuhnya. Dia tahu kalau Naruto telah mengalirkan energi alam ke dalam tubuhnya agar dirinya juga dapat menyerang Obito. Sambil tersenyum tipis, Sasuke pun membalas ucapan Naruto, "Ya, Dobe. Tanpa disuruh pun aku sangat ingin mengalahkan penjahat itu," timpal Sasuke sambil mengaktifkan **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**-nya.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung melompat ke arah Obito, lalu mengeluarkan senjata mereka. Sasuke melepas pedang kusanagi-nya dari sarungnya, sementara Naruto mengambil dua kunai bercabang tiga dari kantong shinobi-nya dan juga mengaktifkan **senjutsu**-nya. Melihat hal itu, Obito pun segera membuat dua buah tongkat hitam dengan kekuatannya.

TRANG

TRANG

TRANG

Naruto dan Sasuke saling beradu senjata dengan Obito. Dengan kompak, mereka melayangkan serangan demi serangan dengan senjata mereka ke arah Obito. Di sisi lain, Obito terlihat mampu mengimbangi gerakan mereka serta menangkis semua serangan mereka. Hal ini membuat Naruto dan Sasuke tampak sedikit frustasi. Tapi, mereka berdua tetap tidak menyerah.

Naruto berhenti menyerang Obito sejenak, lalu dia melompat beberapa langkah ke belakang. Kemudian, dia memasukkan kunai yang ada di tangan kanannya ke kantong shinobinya dan membuat **Rasengan**

'Son Goku, tolong pinjamkan aku chakramu' ujar Naruto dalam _mindscape_-nya.

**'****Siap, Naruto!' **balas Son Goku.

'Terima kasih, Son Goku.'

Segera setelah Naruto selesai berbicara dengan Son Goku dalam _mindscape_-nya, muncul chakra belerang yang tidak hanya membungkus **Rasengan**-nya, tetapi juga membungkus seluruh bagian tubuhnya juga. Terlihat **Rasengan **Naruto itu semakin lama semakin membesar. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Naruto pun segera berlari ke arah Obito

"Sasukee! Pergilah dari sana!" teriak Naruto.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil melompat menjauhi Obito.

Naruto melesat ke arah Obito dan melemparkan kunai bercabang tiga yang ada di tangan kirinya ke arah Obito. Namun, Obito mampu menghindarinya dengan mudah.

'Kunai ini...Pasti dia akan muncul di belakangku dengan jurus **Hiraishin**-nya, lalu menghantamku dengan **Rasengan**-nya. Hmph...aku tidak akan tertipu oleh trik ini,' batin Obito sambil membuat bola **Gudoudama **untuk menjaga bagian belakangnya.

Jarak Naruto dan Obito semakin dekat, namun Naruto belum berpindah ke sisi belakang Obito juga. Obito pun bingung dengan hal ini. Lalu, Obito melihat ke arah kunai bercabang tiga Naruto yang kini telah tertancap tak jauh di belakangnya. Obito pun menggertakkan giginya saat mendapati bahwa tidak ada kertas mantra **Hiraishin** pada kunai bercabang tiga tersebut seperti kunai bercabang tiga milik Minato, senseinya dulu.

'Diaa...mengelabuiku' batin Obito menggertak dalam hati.

Obito pun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke depan dan terkejut mendapati Naruto dengan **Rasengan**-nya sudah berada dekat di depannya. Dia pun langsung menyatukan kedua tongkat hitamnya, lalu membuat pelindung setengah lingkaran untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan Naruto dan meluncurkan bola **Gudoudama**-nya untuk menyerang Naruto, mengira kalau Naruto akan menyerangnya dari depan.

BUUM!

Terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup keras akibat bola **Gudoudama **Obito. Dia pun menyeringai karena mengira kalau serangannya berhasil mengenai Naruto. Namun, Obito salah perhitungan. Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya, di dekat kunai bercabang tiga yang tadi dilemparkannya. Obito pun terkejut melihat hal ini.

"Aku memang tidak memberi kertas mantra **Hiraishin **pada kunai cabang tiga-ku seperti yang dilakukan Tou-chan. Tapi, bukan berarti aku tidak memberinya mantra **Hiraishin**, Obito," ucap Naruto yang membuat Obito membelakakkan kedua matanya. "Terima ini! **Senpou: Yoton Odama Rasengan!**"

Obito yang tidak siap pun hanya bisa menerima serangan Naruto tersebut tanpa bisa menghindar lagi.

BUUM

Obito pun terlempar cukup jauh akibat ledakan dari jurus Naruto tersebut. Namun, belum saja dia mendarat di tanah, tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul tepat di sampingnya. Di tangan kanannya, sudah ada **Chidori **yang siap digunakan untuk menyerang Obito.

'Terima kasih atas pinjaman kekuatan **Senjutsu**-nya, Naruto,' batin Sasuke sebelum menyerang Obito. "Terima ini! **Senpou: Chidori Raku!**"

ZRASH

ZRASH

ZRASH

Sasuke menyerang Obito dengan **Chidori**-nya dalam bentuk _zig-zag_ ke atas. Serangan tersebut sangat cepat sehingga membuat Obito lagi-lagi hanya mampu menerima serangan tersebut. Setelah berada di ketinggian yang cukup tinggi, Sasuke menghantamkan **Chidori**-nya ke dada Obito dan melemparkannya ke bawah dengan cepat.

BUUUM!

Begitu cepatnya kecepatan serangan Sasuke sehingga terbentuk kawah berukuran kecil di titik di mana Obito mendarat. Terlihat Obito meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi tubuhnya yang terluka cukup parah.

Sementara itu, Sasuke mendarat di samping Naruto setelah dia selesai melancarkan serangannya ke Obito. Lalu, dia berkata kepada sahabatnya itu, "Dobe, ayo kita segera bereskan dia."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Naruto pun tersenyum dan berkata, "tentu saja, Teme. Masa depan dunia ada di tangan kita. Jadi, mengalahkannya adalah suatu hal yang harus kita lakukan!"

Naruto lalu berbicara pada Kurama dalam _mindscape_-nya, "Kurama, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu."

**_'_****_Yosh! Aku siap kapanpun kau mau, Gaki!'_** balas Kurama.

'Terima kasih, Kurama.'

SRIING

Setelah menyelesaikan percakapannya dengan Kurama dalam _mindscape _-nya, Naruto tubuh Naruto langsung diselimuti oleh chakra berwarna campuran antara warna kuning dan jingga. Setelah seluruh bagian tubuhnya terselimuti oleh chakra tersebut, dia segera menciptakan sebuah **Rasengan **berwarna hitam.

BZZT BZZT CHIP CHIP

Sementara itu, Sasuke membuat **Chidori **yang di dalamnya ada api berwarna hitam. Rupanya yang dibuat oleh Sasuke adalah kombinasi antara **Chidori **dengan kemampuan **Sharingan**-nya**, **yaitu **Enton: Kagutsuchi**. Tidak lupa dia juga mengalirkan seluruh energi **senjutsu **yang diberikan oleh Naruto ke dalam jurusnya tersebut untuk memperkuat daya serangnya.

"Mari kita akhiri ini, Dobe," ucap Sasuke.

"Ya. Ayo kita kalahkan dia," ucap Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke berlari menuju ke arah Obito untuk menghantamnya dengan jurus mereka. Melihat hal itu, Obito pun tak tinggal diam. Dia kemudian membuat sebuah bola energi yang berwarna hitam di telapak tangannya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian mengalahkanku! Aku akan menjadi raja dan penyelamat dunia ini! Aku akan menaklukkan seisi dunia ini dan membuatnya tunduk di bawah kakiku. Enyahlah kalian berdua, Para Pemberontak!" umpat Obito. "**Black Destroyer Sphere!**"

"Kalau memang mengalahkanmu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat dunia ini damai, kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Ayo kita satukan jurus kita, Teme" ujar Naruto. "**Senpou: Bijuu Rasengan!**"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. "**Senpou: Chidori Kagutsuchi!**"

Naruto dan Sasuke pun menggabungkan teknik yang mereka miliki untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih kuat. Dari teknik tersebut, terciptalah sebuah teknik baru yang memancarkan energi yang luar biasa besar. Terlihat **Bijuu Rasengan **milik Naruto diselimuti oleh **Chidori Kagutsuchi **milik Sasuke.

Setelah jurus kolaborasi mereka terbentuk, Naruto dan Sasuke segera mempercepat langkah mereka ke arah Obito, berniat untuk menghajarnya dengan jurus mereka itu. Melihat Naruto dan Sasuke menggabungkan jurus mereka, Obito memasukkan chakra Juubi dan juga **senjutsu** yang dimilikinya untuk memperkuat jurus miliknya. Setelah selesai, Obito langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke, berniat melenyapkan mereka berdua dengan jurus miliknya.

"Matilah kalian, Dua Pemberontak! **Senpou: Empowered Black Destroyer Sphere!**"

"Tumbanglah, Obito! **Senpou: Blazing Thunder Bijuu Rasengan!**"

Jarak antara Naruto dan Sasuke dengan Obito semakin lama semakin dekat secara slow motion. Di sisi lain, para shinobi lainnya hanya bisa menatap pertarungan tersebut dengan terkagum-kagum. Menurut mereka pertarungan tersebut merupakan pertarungan sekelas dewa. Oleh karena itu, mereka pun memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur karena takut merepotkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

BUUUM!

WUUUUSH!

Sebuah hal yang tak terelakkan terjadi, yaitu tabrakan antara jurus Naruto dan Sasuke dengan jurus milik Obito. Ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh jurus mereka sangat besar sehingga menimbulkan terciptanya sebuah kawah yang sangat besar di titik dimana jurus mereka bertabrakan. Selain itu, beberapa shinobi juga terpental akibat hempasan angin dari ledakan tersebut, termasuk Kakashi, Minato, Tobirama, Juugo, dan Karin yang berada cukup dekat dengan lokasi pertarungan.

Dengan kencangnya, angin ledakan tersebut berhembus kurang lebih selama kurang lebih 10 15 detik sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Kepulan asap yang cukup tebal juga terlihat menyelimuti lokasi pertarungan setelah angin ledakan berhenti berhembus. Hal ini menyebabkan para shinobi sedikit khawatir karena mereka bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dengan pahlawan mereka, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

Sementara itu, Tobirama dan Minato tampak baik-baik saja meskipun mereka terpental dan menabrak beberapa batu yang ada di belakangnya. Hal ini karena tubuh mereka saat ini merupakan tubuh **edo tensei**.

Juugo dan Karin juga tampak baik-baik saja karena Juugo berhasil menghancurkan batu yang ada di belakangnya dan Karin sehingga mereka berdua tidak terhantam ke batu tersebut.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi dengan Kakashi karena dia berhasil menghentikan laju tubuhnya secara perlahan dengan dua buah kunai yang dia ambil dari kantong shinobi-nya sehingga dia tidak terlempar lebih jauh lagi.

"Ugh...pertarungan yang benar-benar dahsyat," ucap Tobirama yang telah bangkit berdiri setelah dia terpental cukup jauh.

"Anda, tidak apa-apa, Nindaime-sama?" tanya Minato sambil berjalan mendekati Tobirama.

"Iya...aku tidak apa-apa, Minato," balas Tobirama.

Sementara itu, Karin yang berada bersama dengan Juugo langsung mencoba untuk merasakan chakra milik Sasuke karena dia khawatir dengan rekan setim-nya itu. Tapi-

DEG

"I-ini...T-tidak mungkin..." gumam Karin sambil membelakakkan kedua matanya.

Juugo yang melihat ekspresi Karin pun langsung bertanya, "Ada apa, Karin? Mengapa kau tampak terkejut seperti itu?"

"Sa-sasuke-kun...Aku tidak bisa merasakan aliran chakranya," ucap Karin yang masih terkejut.

Juugo pun langsung melebarkankan kedua matanya mendengar ucapan dari rekan setimnya itu.

"T-tidak mungkin...Sasuke..."

Hal yang sama pun juga dirasakan oleh Minato. Dia tidak bisa merasakan chakranya yang dia tinggalkan di dalam tubuh Naruto sewaktu dia menyegel Kurama ke dalam tubuh putranya itu. Wajahnya pun langsung mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ada apa, Minato?" tanya Tobirama yang melihat Minato terkejut.

"Nindaime-sama...Aku tidak dapat merasakan chakraku yang ada pada tubuh putraku," jawab Minato.

Tobirama pun langsung dibuat terkejut oleh ucapan Minato itu. Sangat mudah baginya untuk mencerna makna dari kata-kata Minato.

"Maksudmu putramu itu telah-" ucapan Tobirama terpotong oleh kehadiran Kakashi. Kakashi pun bingung melihat ekspresi terkejut dari kedua Hokage yang ada di dekatnya.

"Ada apa, Nindaime-sama, Sensei?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku...tidak bisa merasakan chakraku yang ada pada tubuh Naruto. Aku pernah menanamkan chakraku pada tubuh Naruto dalam jumlah yang lumayan banyak saat aku menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam tubuhnya. Seharusnya aku masih bisa merasakan chakraku itu karena walaupun pertemuanku dengannya membuat chakraku itu terkuras, tapi aku yakin kalau chakraku itu masih tersisa di tubuhnya. Bahkan sebelum dia beradu jurus dengan Obito pun, aku masih bisa merasakan chakraku itu di tubuhnya. Kalau aku tidak bisa merasakan chakraku itu...itu artinya Naruto-" Minato sengaja menggantung bagian akhir dari ucapannya, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Namun, sebelum dia mengatakannya, Tobirama telah terlebih dahulu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"-telah tiada. Bocah Uzumaki yang mengingatkanku pada nii-san itu...dia telah meninggal dunia" ucap Tobirama melanjutkan ucapan Minato.

Mendengar ucapan Tobirama dan Minato, Kakashi pun langsung membulatkan kedua matanya. Dirinya masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan kedua Hokage itu. Oleh karena itu, Kakashi kemudian mengajak Tobirama dan Minato untuk menghampiri Karin untuk meminta bantuannya merasakan chakra Naruto dan Sasuke. Karin pun setuju untuk menggunakan jurus ninjanya, mencoba untuk melacak keberadaan Naruto dan Sasuke melalui chakra mereka. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, Kakashi pun bertanya kepada Karin.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Karin?" tanya Kakashi berharap akan jawaban yang menyenangkan.

"Aku...tidak dapat merasakan chakra milik Sasuke-kun, si Uzumaki pirang, dan juga Jinchuriki Juubi itu," jawab Karin.

Mendengar jawaban dari Karin, Kakashi, Tobirama, dan Minato pun langsung memasang wajah sedih.

'Terima kasih atas perjuanganmu, Naruto. Kau benar-benar pahlawan Konoha. Aku berjanji kalau aku tidak akan membuat perjuanganmu dilupakan oleh dunia,' batin Kakashi.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah anggota _Rookie 11 _dan juga kelima kage menghampiri Kakashi. Mereka yang sedari tadi berada jauh dari lokasi pertarungan hendak mengetahui kondisi terkini dari pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke vs Obito.

"Kelihatannya dari tadi tidak ada tanda-tanda pertarungan? Apakah pertarungannya telah selesai? Bagaimana dengan Naruto, Kakashi-sensei? Apakah dia telah mengalahkan Jinchuriki Juubi?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Kakashi.

"Shikamaru, Semuanya, Naruto dan Sasuke telah berhasil mengalahkan Obito...Tapi-" Kakashi menggantung ucapannya. Hal ini pun membuat Sakura langsung menanyainya.

"Tapi apa, Sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Naruto dan Sasuke...mereka berdua telah meninggal dunia setelah mengalahkan Obito."

Mendengar ucapan Kakashi, para anggota _Rookie 11 _beserta kelima kage pun langsung membulatkan kedua matanya dengan lebar tanda kalau mereka semua terkejut.

.

.

**[Di sebuah desa yang tidak diketahui...]**

**Naruto's POV [ON]**

'Aku ada di mana ini? Rasanya aku seperti terbaring di permukaan yang halus,' batinku sambil mencoba untuk membuka kedua mataku dengan perlahan.

Ketika aku membuka kedua mataku, aku pun terkejut karena aku saat ini berada di sebuah ruangan dengan beberapa perabotan. Aku tebak saat ini aku sedang berada di dalam rumah seseorang. Tapi, rumah siapa ini? Perasaan aku dan Sasuke-teme sedang bertarung melawan Obito. Mengapa sekarang aku berada di sini? Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?

Ketika aku sedang memikirkan semuanya itu, seseorang datang menghampiriku. Refleks, aku pun segera menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan untuk melihat siapakah orang yang datang menghampiriku. Kulihat seorang perempuan berambut putih pendek menatapku dengan ekspresi senang.

"Mira-nee, Elfman-nii. Lihatlah! Dia sudah bangun," ucap perempuan itu.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Halo semuanya, Saya kembali lagi dengan sebuah cerita baru. Cerita ini adalah Naruto x Anime Crossovers. Tokohnya tidak hanya berasal dari Naruto dan Fairy Tail saja, tokoh dari anime lain pun juga akan ikut ambil peran dalam fic ini. Namun, intinya dari cerita fic ini tetap ada pada Naruto dan Fairy Tail.

Oh iya. Di fic ini, Naruto memiliki 100% chakra Kurama dan dia bisa mengendalikan sisi gelapnya (Yami Naruto) dan sisi gelap Kurama (Yami Kyuubi) (_tidak seperti di canon yang Narutonya hanya memiliki setengah dari kekuatan Kurama saat melawan Obito_). Tapi, ntar ke depannya, masih bakalan ada _power up _lagi buat Naruto. Untuk Sasuke, nanti akan ada saatnya bagi dia untuk dapat _power up_.

Untuk setting dunia akan memakai dunia dan timeline Fairy Tail. Tapi, mungkin ke depannya akan ada beberapa arc original Fairy Tail yang di-_skip,_ atau diganti dengan arc dari Naruto/anime lain yang bersangkutan atau arc buatan Saya sendiri.

Saya newbie. Mohon maaf kalau ada beberapa kesalahan. Minta tolong bantuannya berupa kritik atau saran agar fic ini bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi ke depannya. Terima kasih.

**Info jurus:**

Naruto:

**Senpou: Yoton Odama Rasengan. (Sage Art: Lava Style Big Ball Rasengan.)**

Naruto membuat rasengan berukuran besar dengan chakra Son Goku dan energi senjutsu. Jurus ini terinspirasi dari rasenshuriken lava yang digunakan Naruto untuk melawan Madara di canon-nya.

**Senpou: Bijuu Rasengan. (Sage Art: Tailed Beast Rasengan.)**

Naruto membuat rasengan dari chakra Kurama, lalu dia memberikan energi senjutsu ke dalam jurusnya tersebut.

Sasuke:

**Senpou: Chidori Raku. (Sage Art: Chidori Fall.)**

Sasuke menyerang musuhnya secara _zig-zag _dalam kecepatan yang sangat tinggi dengan menggunakan Chidori-nya, lalu sebagai penutup, Sasuke menghantam target dan melemparkannya ke tanah dengan cepat. Jurus ini terinspirasi dari jurus Chidori: Fall di game Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3.

**Senpou: Chidori Kagutsuchi. (Sage Art: Blazing Chidori.)**

Sasuke membuat Chidori yang diperkuat dengan api hitam dari Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan-nya dan energi senjutsu.

Obito:

**Black Cube Technique: Crush**

Obito merapal rangkaian segel, lalu menyentuh target dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah target tersentuh, akan muncul sebuah kubus berwarna hitam yang mengurungnya sebelum akhirnya menciut dan kemudian hancur menjadi butiran-butiran kecil. Jurus ini sangat kuat karena bisa menghancurkan apapun yang dikurungnya. Jurus ini terinspirasi dari jurus kubusnya Ohnoki (aku lupa namanya hehe)

**Black Destroyer Sphere**

Obito membuat bola energi berwarna hitam sebesar Odama Rasengan.

**Senpou: Empowered Black Destroyer Sphere**

Versi yang lebih kuat dari Black Destroyer Sphere yang mana Obito menambahkan energi Senjutsu dan juga chakra Juubi ke dalam jurusnya tersebut sehingga membuatnya menjadi lebih kuat.

Jurus gabungan:

**Senpou: Blazing Thunder Bijuu Rasengan**

Merupakan jurus gabungan antara Senpou: Bijuu Rasengan milik Naruto dan Senpou: Chidori Kagutsuchi milik Sasuke.


End file.
